Urikhi
The Urikhi are an immortal race descendend from the original pilgrims that came to Kxlixa Urikhia after the First Divide of Men. They are the result of mutations, or „gifts“ of Zhuk'Go'Klek that had them molded into beings that resembled Kxli'Ne'Ur's image. This divine gene within them makes them physically and genetically superior to most other mortal creatures, and they are able to breed with almost any other humanoid. The product of this relationship will always be an Urikhi. The specie is mono gendered, neither feminine nor masculine in appearance, and possesses great regenerative capabilities, which makes them incredibly hard to kill. They mate by inducing their victim, usually a sacrificial tribute of a female of some specie, with a strong toxin through tentacles around their necks. This toxin almost instantly kills the victim, and acts as a powerful embalming chemical. The seed is then put inside the victim through a specific tentacle which induces it through the upper orifice. Due to the corpse not being able to supply the fetus with the nutrients and sugars, it slowly devours the inside of the host, or „parent“, as it grows. After some seven months, it moves on to eat the limbs. The unbirthed baby's saliva acts as a powerful regenerative agent, even having the power to close the gaps created by the voracious appetite. Eight months from then, the Urikhi toddler emerges from the mutilated corpse of the host. The number of Urikhi fetuses injected vary from the time taken to inject the seed into the corpse, but the majority of sexually mature Urikhi do not bother, since the oldest fetus almost always devours its younger unborn siblings. The creatures are also adept at necromancy since „birth“, proving more powerful as toddlers than most other humanoids with the dark art. Some Urikhi also display the ability to produce a secondary chemical through their tentacles – a neurotoxin which allows them to turn humanoids into thralls. These special Urikhi often have a different skin colour, and serve as the priestly caste. If an Urikhi is in a life-threatening situation, they will mate with themselves. The birthing process takes considerably less time like this, and the Urikhi born from its own corpse retains most of the memories from its previous life, leading to many believing that this is a form of reincreation. So technically, every Urikhi birth is a post-humous birth. Their regenerative capabilities render them immortal due to being able to replace dead cells faster than they can age, tho this is often aided by powerful magics, and is not entirely biological. They are strictly carnivoes, and their diet consists only of human flesh, however, they can go without food or liquid for as long as a decade. Outside of Kxlixa Urikhia, they are considered only a myth, and even inside the valley they are somewhat rare. They view themselves as highborn and divine, hence they will not mate with slave humans or prisoners – only aristocracts will be accepted as tribute, and it is a great honor for one of the noble Urikhian houses to count an Urikhi among its own.